


Arthur Can't Hunt When Merlin Has Too Much Of a Conscience To Let Him

by Emrysmeanseternity



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is so done, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysmeanseternity/pseuds/Emrysmeanseternity
Summary: A drabble where Arthur tries to hunt. Merlin won't let him.It's really short
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: One-shots and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Arthur Can't Hunt When Merlin Has Too Much Of a Conscience To Let Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to BBC and Shine. I don't own them, unfortunately. No copyright infringement intended.   
> Purely for my own sanity, to make like they had more enjoyable moments than were shown on screen.

"Arthur, stop!" The sound was amplified in the quiet forest. Merlin was at it again-- trying to scare animals Arthur tried to hunt. A crack sounded as Merlin, _accidentally,_ stepped on a twig.

"Shut _up_ , Merlin." If Arthur grit his teeth any harder, they would break off. Merlin wasn't afraid to tell him.  
He let out a long-suffering sigh and muttered something suspiciously close to: "Oh Lord, why do I bring you along?!"  
Merlin didn't comment.

...

_CRACK!_

"Oops! _Sorry_ , prat. Guess you can't hunt anymore, _can_ you?"

"I guess not, Merlin. Let's go back then." The Prince sighed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, if you please.


End file.
